


Волосы

by Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen/pseuds/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen
Relationships: Grossular/Jean Otus
Kudos: 4





	Волосы

У Гроссулара волосы длинные, красивые, падают на спину тяжелой копной. И Джин так любит проводить пальцами по чужим прядям, перебирать их в ладонях, целовать...  
Джин вообще волосы Гроссулара любит и всех богов готов благодарить за то, что Гроссулар так и не постриг их ни разу за вот уже тридцать лет. (А ведь говорил, что хотел. Давно когда-то. Говорил, что тогда они слишком работе мешали)  
А работе они и сейчас мешают. И Джин задохнуться готов от того, как Гроссулар убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь и хмурится немного недовольно, не отвлекаясь от документов.   
Джин теперь все уже о чужих волосах знает. И то, что пахнут они медом и еще чем-то острым (будто бы перцем). И то, что если потянуть за них немного, то Гроссулар застонет тихо и голову запрокинет, обнажая длинную шею. И то, что ночью волосы эти в пучок заплетают, чтобы не запутались. И то, что несколько прядей этих чертовски красивых длинных волос табаком пропахли. (Джин слишком любит касаться их)  
А еще волосы эти можно косу заплетать, и Джину крышу сносит каждый раз, когда Гроссулар так делает. Тогда можно эту косу через плечо перекинуть и к белой шее подобраться. Поцеловать нежно, опуститься дорожкой прикосновений к плечам... и может быть стянуть отвратительно чистую белую рубашку. (Разумеется, если Гроссулар не занят). И тогда... ну тогда разговор уже совсем иной.   
У Гроссулара волосы белые, красивые до безумия. И Джин готов кого угодно благодарить за возможность их касаться.


End file.
